


Bastard!

by HoonIsSoonOld



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Senju Tsunade, Alpha Uchiha Fugaku, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dead Namikaze Minato, Dead Uzumaki Kushina, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Slow Burn, Swearing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoonIsSoonOld/pseuds/HoonIsSoonOld
Summary: As an unmated omega, Naruto has no free will and no say in what happens to him. So, when he is arranged to get married to an alpha because of the legacy that his double barrel name carries, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was not going to submit without a fight.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 68
Kudos: 316





	1. Return

Omegas, they were rare, extremely rare- only filling up 5% of the population at most. The most common were betas and alphas were more common than omegas. The title of 'omega' itself was a burden to carry, they were seen as inferior in society and treated like objects, they weren't able to get high paying jobs and neither were they able to decide what happened to them, being seen as inferior due to their naturally submissive nature. But, that didn't stop a certain omega, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was a special creature, the name that he was attached to, held quite a legacy. His parents were both quite famous and highly respected alphas, so when they had a son, an alpha was sure to be expected. But, when Naruto was presented as an omega, it was as if his parents' blood had run cold, up until they died in a car crash, they treated him like a slave. Making him cook, clean, do all the laundry, stay at home, have no friends- it all made him the person he is today. Although he wasn't thankful for the death of the people who raised, once he had been taken in by his godmother, who also treated him like how his parents did, his obnoxious side started to show and burn bright.

Naruto was no longer the slave he was raised to be, he was cheeky, obnoxious, troublesome, hard of hearing- as in, he didn't listen to anyone unless he was beaten and last of all, he didn't take shit from anyone, even alphas and betas, since they filled up most of the population anyways. Everyone knew who he was, especially since he was an omega and not an alpha, that caused his parents to become more popular for failing to bring a powerful alpha into the world. They called him derogatory terms, degrading him wherever he went somewhere by himself, they were all disappointed in him. He was a failure for not being an alpha- even him being a beta would have been accepted, just _anything_ but an omega. 

"Grandma!" a blonde-haired boy shouted, practically bouncing of the walls as he approached his godmother's room, entering without knocking since he didn't see the need to. He called her grandma, rather than godmother, because it felt more casual. At the prime age of eighteen, he was finally an adult and his godmother could hardly control him- well, he wished she couldn't, she was still his guardian so, out of the respect for the authority she had, he wouldn't seriously disobey her, especially since she was also an alpha.

"What is it, Naruto?" she asked, irritation lacing her words as a slight snarl graced itself upon her lips, showing that he had clearly interrupted something important. She looked up at him, pretending to be interested, since the young, now legal, ball of energy was always spouting some sort of nonsense and she wasn't bothered to put up with his behavior today.

"Can I go out? Please? Please? Please! I'll behave, I promise!" he asked, practically begging as he walked up to her desk "I'm an adult now! I promise I'll take care of myself!- and behave, definitely behave!" he added on, wanting to convince her completely that he was capable of going out by himself. He hardly went out by himself, he had only been let out of the house a handful of times and it has been years since the last time he actually stepped foot on a pavement.

With a sigh, she waved her hand, as if dismissing him "go on, I don't care, go get run over for all I care" she answered, sighing even more as she saw the boy's eyes practically light up out of excitement, the blonde leaping over and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Grandma Tsunade!" he chanted, having to let her go because of the push he received "I'll be back by nine! And- and, I won't make any unnecessary contact with anyone, I promise!" he continued, stepping back with a wide smile upon his face; he was over the moon about being let out of the house.

"Okay, just go, I don't want to see your face for another second, you're annoying me now" she said, dismissing the energetic boy with a flick of her wrist, the said boy finally administering her wishes as he stepped out of the room, running to the front door and opening it excitedly. Maybe it was a mistake to let him go, she could've stopped Naruto from meeting the one man that would make his life hell, but neither of them knew about that just yet. 

Once he had stepped food outside, he was fascinated by how much things had changed, casually making his way down the street while trying to remember his way to his favourite convenience store, if it was gone then he wouldn't know what to do with himself. His family was famous and used to be rich but, due to him presenting as an omega, their family wealth started to go down, even as they started to get more famous. He had to rely on cup ramen most of the time since his godmother loved to wallow in her greed by gambling and drinking all night long. He let out a relieved sigh as he saw the old store come into view, quickly hurrying in and seeing the two people he hasn't seen for years "Teuchi! Ayame! Guess who's here?!" he asked loudly, rushing over and letting the two shocked shopkeepers engulf him in a hug.

"Naruto!" they both said in unison, not able to overcome their shock even after they pulled away form the hug "go on, pick up anything you want, my treat for your return" Teuchi, the father of Ayame, said, giving him an encouraging smile. With a nod, the blonde quickly turned around and started to walk off, not hearing the alerted shouts from Ayame and Teuchi as he bumped into someone.

_"Watch where you're going, idiot"_


	2. Marriage?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :P fancy seeing you here! Read the other notes to know why i'm here

"S-sorry" Naruto said, stuttering slightly as he stood up, looking at the person be bumped into, in order to give a better apology. His breath hitched slightly as he looked at the man in front of him, his complexion a pale white, while his hair was coal black, his eyes joining that selection, Naruto's cheeks were sure to be burning by now, he was flustered; he couldn't believe he just carelessly bumped into someone so handsome.

"You can't insult someone you just met" another man said, practically a copy of the one he bumped into, but just seemed to be a bit more effected by age "sorry, what my brother meant to say was excuse me and, he's not in the right mind frame right now, sorry about that" the older man continued, apologizing on, who Naruto now knows to be, his brother's behalf.

"It's fine, honestly!" the blonde chirped, glancing over at the two shopkeepers, slightly confused as to why they were so tense "some people have their off days, my grandma has many of those so I'm accustomed to it, it was my fault for bumping into him anyways, I wasn't watching where I was going" Naruto explained, sending a smile in the older brother's direction.

"The idiot deserved it, I'm perfectly fine and I am in the right mind frame right now" the younger one piped up rudely, practically seething at the blonde as he continued "only an idiot wouldn't be watching where they're going- and clearly, you're an idiot" he commented, insulting the blonde male.

"Hey, you! I'm not an idiot, I, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, am a very intelligent human! Thank you very much!" Naruto said, thanking the male sarcastically, watching as the stranger had started to bare his teeth out of anger before replying.

"You idiot, I am Uchiha Sasuke, I'm sure you've heard of me before so you must know that you are lucky my brother is here or I wouldn't be tolerating you as much as I am now" the pale man- Sasuke said, a threat being the underlying tone in that sentence as he turned away and walked out of the store, unknowingly letting out an angry scent.

His brother was looking on with a slight smirk resting on his face, finding the little argument interesting as he turned to the blond "I'm sorry, my name is Uchiha Itachi, what did you say your name was again? Where will I be able to find you?" he asked, knowing he would need to use it for later today.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto!" the male replied proudly while repeating his name, pausing since he didn't know if he could just give out the location of where he lives "I live in the Senju apartments, uh- number 10" he answered sheepishly, knowing that he would receive quite a beating from his godmother if she ever found out that he just gave out his address to a stranger; he only did it because the male seemed harmless.

"Thank you, Mr. Namikaze-Uzumaki, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day" Itachi said, bowing slightly before rushing outside to his brother. Before the door closed, Naruto heard the faint sound of Itachi asking "don't you know who he is?"

"The nerve of that guy! Did you guys see that? He called me an idiot- an idiot! No wonder I was never let out of the house, they didn't want me to meet people like him" the blonde grumbled, looking at the two apologetically once he saw how dark it was starting to get, walking over to the two and hugging them one last time, pulling away from the hug before continuing "I told grandma that I'd be back by nine and it's getting quite late so I must go back home- I'll see you another time, bye!" he said, raising his voice slightly as he left the store closing the door gently behind as he started to make his way home. He was quite tired when he got home, heading straight to his bedroom, causing him to not realise that his godmother's room light was on, which meant that she was home. She's never been at home around this time.

Naruto was woken by the loud hollering of his godmother, _what the hell? Why was she awake at-_ checking the clock on his bedside table, he saw that it was 8:00- _this time?! It's way too early for this_. These thoughts continued to run through his head as he quickly showered, dressed himself and tamed his hair, making himself presentable before leaving his room, entering the living room since that was where he had heard the hollering come from. Walking into the room, he saw that there was a male who he had seen before, talking to his godmother who seemed to be over the moon, practically bouncing in her seat out of excitement as he read a few papers. "Godmother, what's going on?" he questioned, using the term of how they are actually related since he didn't know this other person in the room so he didn't want to seem disrespectful in front of strangers.  
"It's about time you caught someone's eye, you good for nothing brat" Tsunade said, completely dismissing his question as she continued to read over whatever was on the papers she held tightly in her hands, as if it was precious- or even treasure, but didn't seem to even care about Naruto's presence.

"G-godmother, what do you mean? What is the meaning of this?" he asked again, practically demanding an answer as he started to get anxious, seeing his godmother put the papers down and sign all the papers one after the other without a single sign of hesitation.

"Brat, I'm finally getting rid of you, I'm sending you off somewhere and I'm getting a whole heap of money for your useless ass, so getting packing" she finally answered, turning to look at her godson with a certain glint in her eyes.

"Sir, what is she talking about?" Naruto asked, turning to the stranger for a proper answer, he wanted to know where he was going and who he was apparently being sold to.

"You are going to be wed to-"

_"What?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scheduled to post this next week, but I literally couldn't wait. I really wanted to post this XD this is probably the only time i'll post a chapter earlier than i'm supposed to- so treasure this guys XD
> 
> Also, Naruto should've waited for the guy to say who he's getting married to. Y'all are going to have to wait a few days to know >:) I know you guys already know but, just pretend you don't XD


	3. Bastard

The next thing Naruto knew, he was in some sort of carriage, on his way to somewhere he did not know about. Since he had no say in what was happening to him, he just had to obey and pack the little amount of things he had. His godmother allowed to him research a bit about the Uchihas before he departed; all he learned, was nothing. He really was useless like his godmother said he was, he didn't know to use technology since he had been isolated to any kind of luxury during all the years of his life. He wasn't even allowed to use heat suppressants and had to just endure the pain without complaints, Teuchi and Ayame had offered to buy him some, but he refused to accept them because he knew that his godmother would pick up on him not having severe heat symptoms. "We're here, Mr. Namikaze-Uzumaki" the driver said, stepping out to open the door for him and grab his sorry excuse for what he called his luggage.

"Just Naruto is fine, thank you" he replied, exiting the carriage or whatever it was, sending a smile in the driver's direction as he would later find out that what he travelled in was a car. He was anxious to meet this family, just from the smell, he could tell it was a household filled with alphas- yeah, he could take on many alphas and curse them all out at once, but in their own house where their smell lingered everywhere? Even outside? Naruto didn't know if he would stand a chance here, but he had to try.

"Follow me, sir" the stranger from earlier said, turning away and walking off towards the luxurious building, it took everything in Naruto to not let his jaw drop. He hardly remembered any house like this. The Senju compound had been sold because Tsunade had gambled it and lost it- obviously, which lead to them having to live in the Senju apartments that were hardly something you could call luxurious, they were built for less fortunate people. He quickly snapped back to reality and rushed after the male who then lead him into the household, making him take off his shoes, out of respect, before they ventured further into the house- if you could even call it something as low as that "you will be joining the Uchiha family for dinner, through these doors, excuse me" the guy said, bowing before walking off.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the double doors open and let them close behind him as he saw a lady with her back to him, preparing something. Oh, their kitchen was right beside their dining room- Naruto took note of that as the woman sensed his presence, turning around and flashing him with a gentle smile "hello, dear, you're a bit earlier than scheduled so the rest of the family are still residing in their bedrooms" she explained, beckoning him to come over so they could acquaint themselves even better.  
"Oh, that's fine, would you like some help?" he asked, as if it was instinct, already rolling up his sleeves and walking over to her to see if she needed assistance. She gave off such a gentle scent and in all honesty, she smelled like fresh flowers, it was so calming that Naruto couldn't stop himself from trying to assist her.

"That would be lovely, I'm Uchiha Mikoto, it's nice to officially meet my son's partner" she said, smiling while introducing herself, not able to shake his hand since they could transfer germs. Naruto smiled in return, his lips twitching slightly in annoyance from being sold to this family but, either way, he had to put up with it. He shook his head slightly, lost in his own thoughts as he washed his hands before helping her with preparing dinner. "Namikaze-Uzumaki, right?" Mikoto questioned, both her and Naruto maneuvering around each other smoothly as if they had been doing this for years.

"Yes, that's my name- do you...recognise it?" Naruto replied, asking another question hesitantly as he helped her with minor tasks, such as: cutting up ingredients, getting equipment and more, he wanted to take as much of the burden as he could, that's how he lived anyways, with and as a burden, soon finishing with the meal as they started to plate the food.

"Yes, I was very good friends with your mother, even though I am an omega myself" _oh, that's why he felt so comfortable around her, they were both of the same secondary sex so they naturally felt comfort when in each other's presence since they carried the same burden_ "I never got to meet you after you were presented as an omega, I wanted to teach you so much, but your mother and father were always so busy and you just disappeared, now you've shown up again and you've grown into such a fine young man, my little boy is so lucky" she said, chuckling lightly as they set the table.

Naruto nodded, watching as the clock struck 19:00 and the rest of the family entered straight after the time changed, his eyes locking with a certain male's almost immediately " _you!_ What are you doing here?!" he asked, almost shouting.

"I live here, idiot" the guy replied curtly, taking his seat as a dumbfounded Naruto sat next to Mikoto. He was a fool, how could he have forgotten that the other male's name was _Uchiha_ Sasuke? 

"I- _please_ don't tell me I'm marrying you" he said, practically begging as he clasped his hands together, looking at Mikoto hopefully.

"Oh- didn't the messenger tell you? You're marrying my little Sasuke" she answered, watching as Naruto practically deflated.

"But- but, he's so mean!- and rude! He called me an idiot the first time he met me- I shouldn't be getting married to such a jerk! That's so unfair" he replied, sulking like a child.

"Well, that's what happens when you decide to be an omega, idiot" his soon-to-be husband said, looking straight at the blonde as he muttered those words.

Naruto stood up, knocking his chair back a little as he slammed his hands on the table, leaning over to Sasuke "what did you say?! I didn't choose to be an omega, _you-!_ " 

"Boys, settle down" someone else demanded, both of them obeying immediately, especially with Mikoto placing her hand on the blonde boy's shoulder, pulling him down gently. "You're only marrying him because of your legacy, you have such powerful names together so we expect the most from you, you aren't getting married for any other reason, Itachi brought up this brilliant idea because of the history behind your name, it would bring in some more business" the man, who he assumed to be Sasuke's father explained, starting to eat soon after as if he hadn't just said anything along those lines. Naruto knew he had no say in anything, how was he going to survive?


	4. Acquaintance

_"Kushina! How have you been? Is the little fella giving you any trouble?" Mikoto asked rhetorically as a joke, the two ladies chuckling together as a result, while she crouched down to be eye-level with the young boy who was practically a carbon copy of his father "how have you been little Naru? Have you been well?" she asked, ruffling his blond locks affectionately, receiving a blinding smile in return._

_"Naru good! Miko!" the four year old child answered excitedly, holding out his arms while jumping onto the black haired woman, wrapping his limbs around her as she stood up. With a chuckle, she held him up and ruffled his hair once again, he was so adorable._

_"That's great, sweetheart!" she said, sending a smile his way before looking back at her long time friend "how has he been? Has he being showing signs of an alpha?" she asked, her tone suddenly serious, confusing the young boy who she had been using an affectionate tone with._

_"I honestly don't know at this point, he's caring and helps around the house, but he doesn't let people mess around and do the wrong things- he might aswell just be beta at this point, I'm not so sure he'll be an alpha- he's too kind-hearted, you know" the red haired woman answered, clearly conflicted as she started at her child._

_"It's alright, he definitely won't present as an omega, the alpha blood he has should definitely prevent that from happening, if worse comes to worse, he'll be a beta" Mikoto replied, removing one of her arms from around Naruto to rub her friend's shoulder as a way to comfort her. With a sigh, she nodded and placed her hand over the one on her shoulder gratefully- her son would not be an omega._  
**\----------------------------------**  
Mikoto frowned as she remembered one of her encounters with young Naruto, wishing she hadn't given her now-dead friend such high hopes; it was probably her fault that he was being treated like this, it didn't even take a lot of money to buy his hand in marriage. The breakfast she had been preparing, was almost done as someone approached her "oh! Mikoto! Good morning, I'll give you a hand, one second!" an optimistic voice sounded out, by her side in a split second and helping dishing out the breakfast once it was finished; he was raised well, that thought brought a smile to her face.

The rest of the family started filing in a bit later as Mikoto and Naruto were engaged in chatter while they ate without a care, Mikoto telling Naruto one of Sasuke's embarrassing moments from when he was young, earning a boisterous laugh out of the blond, which effectively woke up the three other males in the room at the same time, earning him a glare from a certain pair of eyes, causing the omega to turn around "what do you want?" he asked, swallowing the fear that had started to build up due to the piercing gaze that was aimed directly at him.

"Be quiet, idiot" Sasuke said before eating his breakfast, blatantly ignoring his fiancé's retorts while he continued to eat. The blond whined to Mikoto about her son's actions, earning a chuckle from both her and Itachi as the energetic male sat at the table with an empty plate. The reason he was really here, was because Itachi had never seen someone get such a rise out of his brother before, on just the first meeting, since Sasuke was always level-headed and hardly let his emotions take control of his actions- that was until they met Naruto.

"Sweetheart, what do you want the wedding to be like? You'll have to start planning with Sasuke if you want to have a nice and proper wedding, you need to get along with him" Mikoto asked, giving the young man beside her, some advice as if to steer him in the right direction, not wanting the wedding to be an absolute disaster. She only asked this because it was clear that the couple hadn't been talking to each other properly, only cursing and throwing insults at each other; that wasn't going to get them anywhere- to be a proper couple, and believable enough for the public, they had to actually get to know each other first.

A gasp slipped past Naruto's lips as he registered what was just said to him " I get to plan the wedding? Who's Sasuke? I'll get married to myself, can it be orange themed? OH- can we serve ramen!?" he asked excitedly, practically shouting as he fired questions at Mikoto, the woman chuckling in return.

"No, sweetie, you can't get married to yourself, Sasuke is your fiancé, or in other words, your soon-to-be husband, so you need to actually talk to him to even have a wedding, can you do that for me? I'll let you help me out in the kitchen even more if you do this one thing for me" she offered, knowing that Naruto would love to assist her even more since she always refused his help a lot, until he forced her to accept his help.

A frown graced Naruto's face as he looked between her and Sasuke, the frown itself deepening as he looked at Sasuke "I have to associate with that Bastard? I'd rather get a marriage on paper then divorce him straight away, or even go back to my home and work off the money you guys paid for me, anything but talking to him would be nice" he said, pausing for a few seconds "...but, since you asked so nicely, I guess I should talk to him to plan the wedding" he continued, talking about Sasuke as if the said male wasn't across the table from him. 

This got a smile out of Mikoto as she turned to Sasuke "the same goes for you, got it?" she asked rhetorically, practically staring holes into her son's skin.

"...Yes, mother"


	5. Rude

Later on, the two had found themselves in Sasuke's room, sitting across from each other on the bed in silence and cross legged, as if they were children again. "For an omega, you stink, couldn't you have been given a better scent?" Sasuke mumbled, looking straight at Naruto as he insulted him.

"Hey! We're supposed to be getting to know each other, not arguing- I know you're just saying that to get a reaction out of me!" Naruto replied, trying to not let Sasuke's words get to him as he took a deep breath, calming down before he continued "my full name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, what's-"

"Don't even ask me what my name is, you already know my name, my mother didn't say that we should introduce ourselves like we're strangers- she said we should get to know each other better, idiot" Sasuke said, interrupting Naruto and sighing. "You're weak and you're an omega, don't expect me to be your friend, I don't like you at all and you irritate me, got that? I'm only dealing with you because you have already been bought- exactly, bought, you're just an asset to this family and you're practically my property, so stop trying to make friends here, I sure as hell won't become your friend" the black-haired male said, the most words he had spoken since me met the blond, being relentless insults while not looking away from Naruto as he insulted the said male.

It was silent for a while, the blond male not knowing how to respond to something like that " _fuck you_ , Sasuke! Here I am, trying to be nice and actually get along with you because your mother really wants this- but, here you are, being an absolute asshole for no reason, what did I do to deserve that? I haven't done anything to you! That's it!- I'm done with you!" Naruto said, shouting as he stood up and slid off the bed, his feet hardly getting time to sink into the carpet as he walked off and opened the bedroom door, slamming it behind him loudly before he stormed off. He didn't know his way around the mansion of a house yet, but he let his feet carry him mindlessly as he ended up outside; it seemed to be a garden of some sort and, spotting a secluded area hidden behind a pond, Naruto just had to prance over and hide away from everything.

It was like a forest as he ventured further, who in their right mind would live next to a forest? Naruto didn't know and didn't care much as he took a seat at the root of a random tree, not expecting to see a flash of silver as he leaned against the tree and looked up. The silver seemed to be moving as it fell infront of him, on a pair of legs? Wait- "yo" the, who he guessed to be a, person said, sitting opposite from him. This person was clad in all black, even covering most of their face with a black mask and some kind of headband, their silver hair being a huge contrast compared to the selection of clothing; you could literally only see one eye and ear peeking out of the whole ensemble- well, the wrists and fingers of this person also made themselves present and one hand held a very suspicious looking book.

"Who- who are you?" Naruto asked slowly, not able to cover up his stutter from thinking he was in trouble, this person looked oddly powerful just from their selection of clothing, it all intimidated him somehow. 

"I, young sir, am Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke's personal attendant of some sorts, since he trusts me the most- excluding his brother, but I am also his trainer and I am obviously a man" Kakashi introduced, giving Naruto what looked like a smile under his mask, along with his words. Before Naruto could even say anything in return, Kakashi beat him to it "I know who you are already, I keep tabs on Sasuke so of course I would know who his fiancé is; forgive him, that boy is all bark and all bite when it comes to people he doesn't trust- and since you've gotten a rise out of him, he's going to treat you even worse than he normally treats people he has deemed as untrustworthy- he's had a hard childhood" the silver haired man explained while dipping his head slightly, as some form or respect, before he said his final words. "Since you will be marrying into this family as his significant other, I will be forever loyal to you, young sir."

"Hey, there's no need for such formalities- call me Naruto!" the blond said, gracing the other male with a wide smile. "I understand why he's so rude, but I just wish he would at least try to give me a chance- his mother really wants us to get along, ya know!" he continued, allowing his fingers to weave themselves together while he watched Kakashi ponder over whatever he was thinking about.

"If that is what you wish, then alright...Naruto" Kakashi finally replied, standing up then helping up Naruto straight after he did, not wanting him to stay on the dirty, forest floor for that long. 

"Thank you" Naruto mumbled as the other male helped him up, he was going to have to think of a new way to get closer to Sasuke. This was going to be almost impossible since his fiancé just irritates him so much that he can't keep his cool. "Is there any way you would suggest getting closer to Sasuke?" he asked, looking up at Kakashi for an answer.

"I would say that you shouldn't change to be accepting for him, getting closer will take time- he is more amused than annoyed when he speaks to you, he just likes to light a fire under people, especially you now, for absolutely no reason" Kakashi replied, not knowing that Naruto would take his words to heart.

"So that's how it is? Alright then."


	6. My return

Alright, guess who’s back? ThIS gUy. I haven’t completely recovered, but I’ll start writing again for you guys! 

If you guys didn’t know, my mental state was quite unstable for a long time. I stated this on my Wattpad, but I forgot to say it here. But, I’m back now!


	7. School

I finish school next week or the week after. After that, I’ll be back on ao3 and write a lot again!


	8. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- read the end notes heeh, I'm back!

Kakashi had given him the heads up he needed- don't change, be yourself. He would curse that bastard as much as he wanted. "Alright! I'll just try again then" he announced as he started to head off, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Kakashi was beside him in an instant as he began to fall, the white-haired male's scent invading his nostrils, making him panic slightly- he could tell he was at a disadvantage for some reason. He was an alpha too.

"Are you okay, sir?" Kakashi asked quickly, taking his time to straighten the both of them, so he didn't hurt Naruto in the process.

"I'm- I'm fine, thank you" he answered, confused as to why he was suddenly under the weather like this. Kakashi helped him get back to the house, the two splitting up as Naruto went to find Sasuke's room again, the white-haired male had given him directions and he tried his best to follow and remember them. He was hot all of a sudden. He could barely stand as he knocked on the door, receiving a "one second" as he leaned against the door frame. His breathing had started to get heavier as he waited, hearing the approaching footsteps on the other side of this door. Even though he was suddenly unwell, he would follow through for the sake of Mikoto's wish- that they get to know each other.

His eyes hazed over as the door finally opened, the comforting scent causing him to blink a few times at the appearance of Sasuke- he had gotten the room correct. "What are you doing here? By the way you walked out, I assumed we were done" Sasuke asked, looking back at him.

"I'm only here because of Makoto- let's talk properly, you asshole" he said weakly, despite the harsh name calling. Sasuke huffed as he stepped back, giving Naruto the space to walk in. All was good, until Naruto's world rocked. Literally.

  
\----------------------------

  
"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Sir, he seems to be having heat symptoms- you should just let him rest, or you could try to help him, it's your choice, sir."  
"Hm, okay- you may leave" 

Upon waking, Naruto heard two different voices conversating as he sat up- well, tried to. He was tucked in on a bed that was foreign to him. Looking around, he had realized this was Sasuke's room- why was he here? What happened to him? He looked over at the door as it was shut, noticing Sasuke walking towards him "you smell, idiot" his fiancé said and, despite his harsh words, he reached out to Naruto, placing the back of his hand on the other male's forehead, checking his temperature. "They said you might be going into heat- you just came and you're already causing so much trouble" he continued, sighing as he sat down on the bed. "Do you want to be alone for this when it hits? We can provide you with a room on the other side of the house, my mother can take care of you if you'd like- we don't really know how to deal with heats, besides our parents" Sasuke admitted, clearly a little embarrassed as he looked away from Naruto. 

"Stay with me, we could get to know each other- I doubt I'll go into heat now anyways" he said, noticing that Sasuke was a little different, he was...caring? It was a long shot, inviting Sasuke to stay with him, but surprisingly, his fiancé nodded and went to turn off the light, before coming back to sit beside him on the bed.

"I was lectured by my mother about heats, she told me that it could be painful without someone to help you. Even though you're just an asset to this family, I am the one who has to take care of you- guess you're not as strong as you thought you were huh?" Sasuke explained, scoffing as he sat in the dark with Naruto.

"If you don't want to do it, then just leave, I'll lie to her for you- no point being here against your will" Naruto replied, sighing as he mustered all of his energy to move further away from Sasuke.

"Shut it- you're lucky I'm even letting you stay in my bed" the Uchiha said, laying down beside Naruto on his side, facing the man he was going to marry "go on then, what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked, catching Naruto off guard. He was oddly calm and compliant with Naruto at the moment, a complete change from earlier, when he was spouting all the insults he could think of, at Naruto.

"Well, what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked, also turning onto his side to face the other male.

"Reading and business related matters" the raven answered bluntly, shrugging.

"Not gonna ask about me?"

Sighing, Sasuke complied "okay, fine, what about you?"

"I don't know- I never really got to enjoy anything- but I loved eating ramen with Teuchi and Ayame! They were the best!" Naruto answered, surprisingly enthusiastic for how drained he was.

"Keep it down, idiot- who are they?" Sasuke warned, no malice behind his words as he stared at Naruto, listening intently.  
"My two, and only, best friends- they were the only ones who treated me like a person...I miss them now" Naruto replied, sighing as he realized he would never see them again, he was trapped here. 

"You don't miss your family?" 

"What family?" 

Silenced passed over them after that, Naruto's uncharacteristic answer catching Sasuke off guard, Naruto continuing before he could even say anything "I wish I had a family that cared about me- I wanted one, but now I'm stuck here, away from the only people who accepted me and it's all your fault- all your fucking fault" the blond didn't know what took over him as he burst into a fit of tears, "get away from me" he said, shoving Sasuke with all of his might, but obviously weak due to him being in his pre-heat stage. Was he this sensitive because of his upcoming heat too?

"Shut up, idiot" Sasuke mumbled but, despite his words, he moved closer and engulfed Naruto, taking the hits without a problem as the blond struggled against him. 

  
"I'm sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for so long, I'm finally back and updating! I've been working on a oneshot, which is why I took so long to update this, even after I returned. Expect more updates!


	9. Not an update

Hi! I apologise for going MIA, I had to study for my exams that are next week. I will try to upload in a week! Two minimum, I’m sorry for the long wait! ;-;


	10. An everlasting storm

_"Well, we're one hundred percent sure that he'll be an alpha or beta- he hasn't shown any signs of being an omega" Kushina said, looking down at the little boy sucking on his dummy on her lap, his bright blue, innocent eyes staring up at her, oblivious that this is a turning point in his life. "I'm sure of it" she mumbled, shifting her attention to her husband._

_Clearing his throat, he nodded and looked at the doctor "we would like to know his test results from now please- so we can prepare for, most likely, his first rut- ahead of time"_

_Sighing, the doctor turned to face the family with a grim look on his face "his test results came back as negative for alpha, negative for beta and positive for omega- he will most likely be an omega, I apologise"_

_"No, this is not your fault- we will be leaving now, thank you for your time" Kushina replied, bowing before she picked up her baby and stormed out, heading to the car straight away. She placed the child on his car seat, before sitting in the driver's seat and shutting the car door behind her. She couldn't help the scream that left her lips as she grasped her hair and pulled, clenching her fists before bringing them down harshly against the car wheel out of anger "fuck! Fuck! Fuck!! Why!?" she shouted, hearing the passenger door open as she shouted profanities and hailed punches down on the wheel._

_"Mommy?" the boy questioned, confused at his mother's sudden change in behaviour._

_"Be quiet! You failure- you had one job- one fucking job!" she shouted, turning back to face the baby, a deathly glare aimed straight at him as she raised her hand, rearing it back before dragging it down across his face._

_The blue eyed boy burst into a fit of tears at the sudden pain "mommy? Daddy?" he questioned as he cried, confused and wondering why his mother hit him like that- she had never put her hands on him like this. He looked over at his father, who had entered the car while she was screaming, watching as he just faced forward with a stoic face expression, ignoring the cries of pain the boy let out as his mother continued to hit him ruthlessly._

_She could've killed him._

  
\------------------------------------

  
Gulping for air, the blond shot up from where he was- he panicked as he looked around, realising that this wasn't his room. _Where was he?_ Oh- his room in the Uchiha household? Did they move him while he was sleeping? "Guess the bastard couldn't handle my stench for too long" he mumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed to head into the shower; the bathroom was connected to his room, so he left his fresh clothes and underwear on his bed, before going to shower. Once making sure the water was warm enough, he stripped and stepped in, letting the hot water thump against his skin as he took the time to think. _Why was he so pathetic? So pathetic that no one even wanted him, what was he actually doing here? They should've killed him too._ He couldn't stop the tears as they began to fall, his body racking as he started to cry harder, crouching as he hugged himself, his limbs starting to shake as his breathing picked up. He could barely register the knocks on the door as he shook and cried uncontrollably, trying to breathe properly- he was freaking out for no reason, _what's wrong with him?_

"Naruto! Sweetie, I'm coming in!" a voice called out, before opening the door "oh, dear..." the person mumbled, rushing over to Naruto and releasing some calming pheromones as they wrapped their arms around him. "Naruto, it's Mikoto- remember me? Look at me, okay? Try to copy my breathing- watch me." Once she demanded his attention, he looked up at her through his tearful gaze, breathing in slowly like her, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. They did this until he was able to calm down, his shaking subsiding soon after. It took a while for him to stop crying, but Mikoto stayed there patiently, releasing her calming pheromones in small amounts, not wanting to overwhelm him as he came to terms with what just happened. "Come, let's get you all freshened up, okay?" she suggested, the blond boy conceding with a silent nod.  


\------------------------

It wasn't long before they were out of the bathroom, Mikoto helping Naruto shower, brush his teeth, brush his hair (well, try to- it was so untameable, like her youngest son's hair) and get dressed, before they sat down on his bed, side by side. "What happened in there?" she questioned, watching as her soon-to-be son-in-law tensed up slightly, before relaxing.

"I-I don't know, I had a bad dream" he answered, his voice cracking slightly. 

"It's okay, Naruto, you can always come to me if you have anymore, okay? I'll always be here for you, sweetheart- would you like to come eat breakfast with the rest of us?" she asked, smiling reassuringly as she stood up, reaching out for his hand. He nodded, sliding his own into hers, feeling safe as they left his room.

"How did you know that was happening to me?" he asked, intrigued as to how she found him.

"We could smell your distress- you let out a powerful amount of pheromones, so I came to make sure that you were okay- Sasuke refused to come instead of me, I don't know why- didn't you two talk yesterday?"

"Yes, we did- he was...nice? I think it was a one-off because I was sick- I think it was because of the sudden change in climate or something- heh" he replied, rubbing his nape nervously as he answered.

"He tends to close himself off nowadays, he probably acted without thinking" she said, chuckling as the butlers pushed the dining hall doors open for them, the pair thanking them as they entered, walking over to their seats.

"Oi, omega- control your pheromones next time, they were stinking up the place" a voice sneered as soon as Naruto sat down. 

" _You_ , shut up! At least be kind to me" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger at Sasuke, glaring at him.

"No way in hell, will I ever be nice to the likes of you"

Mikoto sighed before intercepting, "boys, calm down- we need to eat and you have a wedding to plan!"

Oh right, they were getting married.


	11. Tiktok?

Should I make a Tiktok account for my books?


	12. I made it!

Please follow me if you can! :>

@hoonissoonold

My tiktok ^

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i've decided to start a Sasunaru story because i'm bored. I say that while i'm writing three stories XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
